Th Yin Yang Drangons
by NekoDarkness
Summary: There are two more dragons! But these dragons are special. What does this have to do with the other dragons and Jack? Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

ND: 'Ello and welcome to my story.  
Danger: I was wondering when you would put up tis story.  
ND: Well, it took me awhile becasue I wanted it to be perfect.  
Neko: And guess who I brought! (Sits down a tied up Jack Spicer)  
Danger: OMG JACK! *Jumps on him and snuggles*  
ND: Wow, Thanks for coming Jack (grabs off the cloth aroud his mouth)  
Jack: What the hell! Why did you tie me up and bring me here? I almosted won that WU!  
Danger: Because NekoDarkness finally put up this chapter! *Still snuggling him*  
Neko: And we want you to do the disclaimer ;p  
Jack: Finw! Just untie me afterward ok?  
ND: Deal  
Jack: ND doesn't own X.S. If she did, then we wil be all doomed.  
ND: Thanks Jack! (Unties him)  
Neko&Danger: Enjoy and Review Please!

* * *

Rai's POV

It has been a while since we got down to the final shang gon wu. Many things has happen when I became the master of dragons, like Jack has somehow gain more power and has won more showdowns. Everyone has been on the down low from all of the fights and beatings. I have noticed that everyone has advanced besides Jack since we first began this whole chase. Omi has grown a little but still short in general and has started to speak more in text lately. Kimiko grew out of her electronic phase and just forces more on her fashion. Clay has gotten over his belly fat and made it into muscle mass to hold up his seven foot height. I, on the other hand, have only grown in knowledge. I kept my old school hair style, but have started to wear skin tight jeans and tops. (Fans Drool here)

Jack, now where do I start, has gotten better on his robotics. He has grown a few inches taller than me, and his fire red hair still in that controlled spike style. I have also noticed that he has started to wear leather under that dark cloak of his. (Fans Drool here) He kept his trade mark goggles on the top of his head. He still wears that girly black eyeliner under those ruby eyes.

Master Fung left the dojo to me for he had to take care of another dojo. Omi, Clay and Kimiko had to go with him. The other dojo was falling apart and needed help repairing it.

"Master Fung, are you sure you need all of them?" I asked him before they left. I had no problem with looking over the dojo, but it wasn't like him to leave on one person to take care of the place.

"Don't worry Raimundo, I actually have a new dragon coming here for you to train," he replied calmly.

"Really, and when would this new dragon show up?" I asked as I waved good bye to everyone else.

"He should be here some time tomorrow morning," was the last thing he said as he joined the others.

I mostly spent the rest of the day tidying up the place for the new dragon. I got done much more quickly from the excitement of meeting my new student. He would actually be my first also, so I'm also pretty nervous at the same time. The sun was just going down in the sky when I was locking up the last bit of the vault. I decided to keep the wu near me as I slept so no one would get a higher chance at stealing them tonight. The vault is actually filled with copied versions of the wu that we collect during some of the challenges we dragons did on the road. One last look around the area before heading to bed for rest, but right before I slept I thought I saw two figures with glowing red eyes before the night spell took over.

* * *

Jack's POV (same time period)

"All right, this plan will work perfectly," I said proudly as I looked over my blue prints for attacking the temple.

"But it's the same plan as always, boy," Wuya argued over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure it's like the idea of invading their temple, but this time I'm going to attack when only one monk is there protecting the vault," I replied factually.

"Oh like that is ever going to happen, Jackie," she replied as with an evil giggle and disappeared in a dark purple mist.

'Oh how wrong you are Wuya, for it happens tonight,' I thought while laughing evilly out loud. I got everything together before heading over the temple by my trusty heli-bot. I build a few extra strong jack-bots with better aiming abilities to back me up if it goes off plan.

All of the lights were off as I got closer to the temple. I made the jack-bots stay outside the building just encase someone tried to get in later. No one around, and I'm guessing the monk in-charge has gone to sleep. I open the vault with such ease, and people think that I can't ever crack any code without blowing it up. I double check the wu, and have noticed them to be the fake ones. The last time I grabbed these things I almost lost one of my arms, literally. I shake from the bad memory, I never what to go through that again. I close up the vault to hide any evidence of me being there and walked out of the building. What I never would have expected to find my jack-bots non-mobile or in bits of pieces. But the pieces look like they were just screwed off, no dents or dings in the metal all. After examining the damage to my machines, I got hit in the back of head pretty hard, like a giant rock had fall from 40 feet from the air in a form of a flat hand. The last thing I remember before blacking out was two figures with bright glowing red eyes.


	2. Authoress Note!

Authoress Note!

Hi! Just to let you know I will be gone for Christmas break. That means no internet for a week! So as I'm away I will be making chapters for all of my stories during that week. And I will also have a surprise 2-version one-shot just for Christmas!

Neko: One version will be up on Christmas Day, and if you readers are good boys and girls by reviewing all of the stories you will get the 2nd version of the one shot quickly!

Danger: Can't wait to hear from you guys!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 2

Jack POV

I woke up in my own bed the next morning. With a headache, I get up and noticed that I was still in the clothes I wore last night.

"What the hell happen?" I said getting up and rubbing my red bed-hair. My hand rubbed against the back of my head and I felt a harden bruise that made me squint with pain.

"That will be there for a while," I said angrily heading towards the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed in a Frankenstein pictured black shirt and grey sweat pants, I walk into the evil lair trying to see what had happen to me. I had set up hidden cameras in the loser's temple about a few months ago, especially around the vault. I rewind the tapes to where I was at the vault last night. My guard-bots were outside the whole time I was in, but nothing seems to happen. But right before I come back on screen, I notice my bots just start falling apart o0n their own. Parts flew everywhere like watching an explosion in slow motion. Then I noticed a quick glimpse of a shadow cover my bots before they fall apart or turn off. I slow the video to where I watch it frame by frame, and I come to the part where I just walk out the building finding my bots destroyed. I freeze the part just before something hits me over the head. My eyes widen at the figure hovering over me. He was white; but not as white as me; male with blond hair. He was wearing a black tank top with green cargo pants. He looked like loser wind dragon, but with blue eyes instead. Nothing in his hand, but he had his hand angled in a chopping motion above my head in the frame shot. I saw another figure, but was cover by the shadow of the building to even get a good picture of it. I was mostly shocked that someone was there without my guards noticing anything wrong with them.

Before I turning around and turning off my computer, I heard above me, "hey nice shot."

Rai POV

Woke up just before dawn, I got ready for the new student to arrive. A quick shower and dressed in my newest leader robes. I grew a few inches after I first got my leader robes, and was glad I am almost as tall as Clay. I put the wu back in the vault. As I walked out of the vault building, I noticed a small screw on the ground near the door. It was one of Jack's bots' screws; I would notice that kind of screw anywhere. My guess was that it was one of the screws the group and I missed when we last time broke Jack's minions after he attacked the vault a few days ago. I just picked it up and tossed it around in my tan hand. I finally toss the screw away from me as I was near the main building of the temple. I heard a cling sound as the screw was bounced off the wall. What I didn't think it would come back to me after coming off the wall. I dodged it and then hit it back against the wall again.

After the second hit I heard a loud sort of girly scream. I look around the corner where the screw headed and kept hearing little mumbles and cusses from a certain someone.


End file.
